blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius Novachrono vs. Patolli
Julius Novachrono vs. Patolli is a fight that occurs in the Royal Capital. Pre-fight On top of a wall in the Royal Capital, Julius Novachrono is watching the sunset over the Clover Kingdom. When William Vangeance approaches him, Julius notes how unusual that is. William removes his mask and thanks the Magic Emperor for everything he has done. However, he informs Julius that there is another whom he treasures and that he cannot choose between them as their paths diverge. William then transforms into Patolli, who thanks William and introduces himself as Licht. Julius expresses his regret over this revelation. Julius thinks about how he has suspected William, but did not think that there were two souls within William's body. Julius asks about William's scar disappearing, which Patolli replies that the scar is a curse that has no effect on elves. Patolli then expresses his hatred for humans and how there is only one way to quell his rage, which William is fully aware of. Fight Patolli tells Julius that he suspects that Julius has the final two magic stones with him, and once he has obtained them then their plan will finally be fulfilled. Both of them express how truly kind William is, for putting them in this situation. Julius express how William wants him to stop Patolli, which Patolli replies that Julius is the one who will die. Patolli says that Julius will take the responsibility for the Clover Kingdom's sins while launching a spell at Julius. Julius easily counters by using Mana Zone to freeze the spell in place. Julius says that he is capable of defending against Light Magic, which Patolli asks to what extent can Julius defend against his magic. Patolli thinks about what Julius's Time Magic is capable of and how his Light Magic is capable of countering it. Patolli attacks with a spell, but Julius dodges by looking into the future with his magic. Patolli quickly gets behind Julius and manages to wound him. Patolli comments about how their is a limit to what Julius can dodge even with looking into the future. Patolli also comments about how it must have been a long time since Julius has been wounded, which Julius says that it has been a long time since he was wounded. As Patolli comments about how their is a limit to Julius's Time Magic, Julius replies by explaining how his Time Magic steals the time from others. Julius also says how even though he was born with magic that steals time, he was willing to create a future where there is no discrimination. Julius heals himself by reversing time while saying that he will not die until his dream comes true,, which Patolli replies that his dream will not come true. Patolli attacks again which Julius easily dodges again. Patolli gets behind Julius, but Julius counters by suddenly appearing behind Patolli. Patolli goes to attack but Julius counters by destroying the spell. Julius informs Patolli that he has already saw that Patolli cannot win against him. Patolli and Julius continue to battle, with Patolli launching multiple spells at Julius who easily dodges the spells, while managing to catch one of them. Julius sends that spell back, and manages to cut Patolli by accelerating it. Julius suddenly appears behinds Patolli and tries to capture him, but Patolli manages to dodge it. Patolli begins to wonder what kind of a man Julius is and what kind of Grimoire he possesses. Julius senses what Patolli is thinking and points to his grimoire, which Patolli is surprised by its shape. Julius then explains how he began question himself once he had gotten his grimoire, until the path that he walked lead to him being the magic emperor. As Julius says that he will protect the kingdom and its people, Patolli thinks about how Julius is this world's last stronghold against their objective. Julius tries to attack Patolli but Patolli dodges. Patolli then releases the power that is sealed within him. Patolli prepares a spell and proclaims that he will punish mankind. Julius sees Patolli's spell and thinks about how they are in a bad situation. As Patolli launches the spell, Julius thinks about how he continued to search for his own purpose while being in the Magic Knights. Julius also thinks about when he met Zara, and thought how Zara was a true magic knight. Julius then thinks about how Zara was killed, and that he became the Magic Emperor in order to get power behind his voice. Julius also thinks about how things have slowly begun to change within the kingdom and that he is not going to let it end. Julius then uses a spell to erase Patolli's spell, and protect the kingdom. Patolli takes this chance to pierce Julius with a light sword, commenting about how Julius's weakness is being the Magic Emperor. Post-fight As Yami arrives and sees all of this, including Patolli taking the magic stones. Yami sees William's helmet and asks what is going on, which Patolli responds by introducing himself. Yami notices Marx, and tells him to go get help. Patolli tells Yami that it is too late to help Julius, and is about to say something else but Valtos appears. Yami tries to attack Patolli who escapes through Valtos's portal. Yami checks on Julius, which Julius tells Yami about how wonderful Yami's magic is and how he has become a wonderful magic knight. Julius also comments about how his hopes and aspirations are starting to bud, and will be carried on to the next generation. Julius says that he leaves the rest to Yami and comments on how it was great to witness many different magic and meet different people. Julius then passes away, Yami who thinks of all his past times with him, with a salute declares that they will protect the country. References Navigation